HAVE YOU EVER WONDERED / the intro
by fred lover
Summary: have you ever wondered what it wouls be like if fred and george were in slytherin, Ravenclaw or hufflrpuff?!?!?!?!
1. intro

Have You Ever Wondered?!? 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with fred and george or harry potter! 

Note: these are only my opions 

Introduction 

have you ever wondered what fred and george would be like if they were in Slytherin Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff well i shall tell you all from my imagination......................................cool ha all from my imagination can you believe it anyway lets get on with it First chapter shall be..................... 

Ravenclaw 

the intelegence 

then............ 

Hufflepuff 

the kindness 

then................. 

Slytherin 

THE REVENGERS 

Then last but not least the house we all know is the best for Fred and George otherwise knowne as by the Gryffindors 

Gred and Forge 

GRYFFINDOR 

The courage and knobility people 


	2. RAVENCLAW

RAVENCLAW 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with harry potter 

Hi Fred said George 

Hello is the correct term Fred replied 

Sorry my brother I will take more care next time but next time I'm thinking of something exotic like Kia ora or greetings what do you think Fred ??? 

Well I think Kia Ora for next time Fred replied again it'd different to everything else and it's new! 

ok, ummmmmmmmm have you finished your Arthmany homework yet Fred ??? asked George 

Why, yes, yes I have I'm really quit please with it! said Fred did you do all the extra's George because I did??? 

Fred held up a huge book he couldn't hold it up properly though because it was the with of his hand. 

Impressive said George astonished look heres mine 

George took out of his bag a small piece of A4 paper and spoke a few magical words and the parchment opened out to be as tall and wide as the hall was and the flow of the hall stopped because of the blockage! 

NICE shouted Fred over all the cursing of all the other students 

George then spoke some more words and the parchment folded up right back to the thin little A4 size it used to be! 

I think were going to ace Arthmancy this year said Fred happly Yeah said George with an Equally happy tone in his voice! 

Well said Fred why don't we skip lunch so we can go do our Ancient runes homework, after all we have to choose partners for our project and I think with our minds out together we could achieve great things and we'd get excellent marks 

Yeah said George we'd better get a move on though lunch today is only an hour and a half! 

ok said Fred let's go 

Fred and George walked off to the library and just started doing their homework (looking all professional and all) when Hermione came in followed by Ron the harry 

Hermione took a glance of Fred and George and fainted 

Hermione Screamed harry and Ron 

harry ran up to Hermione and tried to get her to wake up and Ron just then notice what she fainted of 

Well, well, well said Ron I never thought in my whole intire life that I'd ever see you two in a library ever........................... 

oh I get it you guy's are stalking the library lady so you can chuck that spider you two got yesterday on her! yeah that must be it! 

no said George blankly no not at all 

We'd never do that to the library lady said Fred and what spider, what spider please tell us 

is it the one we through away yesterday when we got it in the mail??? asked George 

Yes it must be that one said Fred reached thing I wonder who sent up that horrible joke, jokes are for jokers 

Now said George if you will excuse us we have homework to do! little boy go away!!! 

harry just got Hermione back up but another cold bone chilling cry was through into the air and Hermione fainted again!!! Harry gave up, left her on the ground and looked around for Ron he saw him talking to Fred and George 

You and you said harry blankly You and you...............in the library.......................of all places........................AT LUNCH TIME you two never miss lunch time 

Another shrill was cast into the air (Hermione) 

I never thought you two Said harry would ever set foot in here let alone to read but..................... only under these conditions 

1. You two were forced by a teacher 

2. or you two were howlers two times a day by your mum 

Harry said Ron there scaring me really and seriously there scaring me heaps look they're taking Arthmancy 

OH MY GIDDY AUNT Screamed Hermione Fred and George get out of here before everybody sees you!!! hurry 

Why asked Fred 

Because you'll look like smart people said Hermione 

But we are smart said George 

In your dreams replied Hermione 

Hermione looked at the table 

Is..................that...................Arthmany??? said Hermione flabber gasted 

Yep said Fred 

Yes is the correct term GEORGE said Fred how many time's do I have to correct you and your grammar 

Can.................i...................help said Hermione still flabber gasted 

ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm said George 

YES said Fred we need help but only your help not Ron and Harry's help no offence guy's but this is sorta a smart people's thing! 

What happened to the old day's said Ron heart broken 

What old days said George 

The old days where you used to tell me bogus spells said Ron and you told everybody you two's names were Gred and Forge what happened to that?? 

Fred and George both gave a whispers of a chuckle 

Well and George those days are over 

WHAT screamed Ron 

All I have to say said harry thoughtfully is 

Those tomes will never be erased from you because you two will always be Gred and Forge and will forever as much as I hate to say it tell Ron bogus spells that get him embarrassed 

Yeah said Ron that will always be apart of you like when you told me when you tell me bogus stuff that is going to happen like the sorting hat on my first year you told me that we had too wrestle a troll I felt really angry and I wanted to kill you for the first few second that I found out it wasn't true 

They both stomped out of the library 

Dramatic said Fred 

Yeah said George 

That will be great for our muggle studies Project write that down George said Fred!!! 

I've always dreamed of doing Arthmancy but I'm to jam packed with my other subjects said Hermione passionately 

Well I have to say to you don't dawdle around like we used to because it's only now that we realized what fools we are! get all the information in Quickly before your to old and it take's longer for things to sink in! said George 

Yeah Said Fred we really regret doing all the stuff we used to do and leaving our homework to be forgotten!!! 


End file.
